Pairs
by Saint Hunter
Summary: Sam and Dean run into Chris and Wyatt after one of the seven deadly sins returns. Warnings:Sam/Dean, Wyatt/Chris, M/M, slash, Incest. Please Read and Review.


Pairs: A Charmed/Supernatural fanfic 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed or Supernatural. I am just borrowing them.

This doesn't quite fit with both series' timelines since there's Dean and Sam and adult Wyatt and Chris in it. And Sam has his powers. (Pairings are Wyatt/Chris and Sam/Dean)

Chapter One: Meeting 

"Dean, why are we going to San Francisco?"

"Because there have been 12 killings in 3 weeks. They were pairs of men, and all of them were pretty close. Brothers, Roommates, Stuff like that. Police have no clue and it seems like it's our kind of thing. Does that explanation work for you Sammy?"

"It's fine. So where do we start?"

"We'll start with the normal things. Houses, apartments, what was happening in their lives before they were killed. That sort of thing."

"Sur thi- AUGH," Sam started to say until he was struck by a vision

_Sam was pushed onto the bed quickly, and began to strip down. Whoever he was with threw their clothes away and began to advance on him. Just as vision Sam began to remove his boxers Sam realized that he knew the other guy in the vision. He realized it was Dean! Even though this was his fantasy, he realized he couldn't tell Dean about it. He caught a glimpse of someone in the corner of the room before the vision ended._

"Sammy, what did you see?"

"I'm not sure; the vision was kind of cloudy. But I think I saw the demon. It's a man in a blood-soaked white suit." _He couldn't tell Dean. What if he didn't share Sam's feelings? Sam couldn't risk it._

"Think it's a ghost?"

"No idea. We need an easier way to look these things up."

"Yeah. You and that computer just don't cut it anymore."

---

"Chris, Wyatt!" Paige shouted when she couldn't find her nephews.

"We're right here Aunt Paige. What do you need?" Chris said as he and his brother orbed in behind her.

"I need your help looking through the book. Something is killing guys throughout the city and I need to go to work."

"Fine. Wyatt, you look for something that kills pairs of guys in the book. I'll go look for it out in the city." Chris said as he walked away from his aunt and brother.

"NO WAY!" Paige and Wyatt shouted at once.

"You could get killed out there. You have no idea what it'll d to you." Wyatt said.

"More importantly than that, he can't kill it if he doesn't know what it is. Plus it only kills pairs of guys. Now both of you get upstairs and look this thing up."

After Paige left, Wyatt dragged Chris upstairs, where he spent several hours floating stuff around the attic, while Wyatt did research on whatever could be doing these killings.

---

"Sammy, wake up." Dean yelled when he woke up to find his brother asleep in front of the computer.

"Who, Wha, Dean!" Sammy exclaimed as Dean woke him.

"I thought you had already gone to bed."

"I couldn't sleep. I needed to do something."

"Now I know you saw something else in that vision. What the hell was it?"

"I didn't see anything other than the man! Okay Dean! I didn't see anything else!"

"Fine. But I just hope you'll tell me eventually."  
"There is nothing to tell. Now let it go."

---

"Chris, wake up. I think I've found something." Wyatt said a few hours after Chris got bored of flinging things at him telekinetically and fell asleep.

"What is it Wy?" Chris tried to say, but was still half-asleep and ended up saying something more like "Wazzy Wys?"

"The Seven Deadly Sins. Specifically, Lust."

"The Seven Deadly Sins? Since when are they demonic?"

"No idea. But they're in the book, so at least they exist."

"So how do we fight them?"

"No idea."

---

"Sammy, we're going out."

"Dean, I don't want to go anywhere." _If we stay here, we can't end up the next targets._

"Too bad, little sister. I'll pick up some tampons for your period on our way back." Dean said as he winced inwardly. _What the fuck! Why do you always do this to him?_

"Fine. You'd harass me if we didn't go anyway."

5 minutes later, the Impala pulled into a local dive bar.

"Now then Sammy, lets get drunk. Bartender! Two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila!" _Let's see if this gets you in a talkative mood, Sammy_

Half a bottle of tequila later, Sam had his arm over Deans back just to stand up, and Dean was explaining to Sam, again, why he'd never out-drink his older brother when Lust exited the bar, recognizing the brothers. Last time he'd faced them he'd possessed a woman, but when he realized this didn't work on these hunters, he'd taken a male this time around.

---

"Okay. So you're telling me that Lust has possessed some poor sap and is making guys fuck until they die?"

"Yes Chris. Now, help me figure out how to tell our family we're susceptible."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're gay. I also know you've been jerking since you were 8."

"But? How the hell do you know?"

"Firstly, you're not that quiet, secondly, I know those 'Photography Projects' you're always doing on my friends and our uncles aren't really for any class. Plus you've stolen my magazines. And wrecked them."

"Heh. Sorry about that. But how do you know all this about me? And we're not telling anyone. Lust isn't that strong."

"I've been keeping a close eye on you."

"That sounds much dirtier than it should."

"Aw. That's just because you're a horrible person."

"Pervert."

---

"Dean, no ordinary demon could kill this many people this fast."

"No ordinary demon?"

"Well, it could be one of the seven deadly sins."

"No, we busted their asses back to hell."

"Ever considered they might have gotten out?"

"Even if they did that, Lust kills single guys herself."

"What if 'she' took over a 'he' and has changed tactics?"

"Okay. Even if that happened, isn't that a good thing for us?"

"No! He can come after us!"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean he can kill us, or control us, or whatever it is he did to the rest of them!"

"You're insane Sammy. We're not gay."

"You know that's bullshit. Even if you weren't lying, it wouldn't matter."

"Wow. You get real fucking crazy when you've been drinking." _How the hell does Sam know I'm gay? How?_

"You think nobody knows? I walked in on you getting blown in the bathroom on one of our hunts. That was when I was 7. And do you know what I did? I went upstairs and I jerked! Fucking hell Dean, I jerked off to you getting sucked by some random guy! Then, when I was 10, I found your goddamned stroke mags, I saw the cum stains, and I didn't jerk to them! I jerked to the goddamned thought of you jerking to them! I fucking love you Dean, Goddamn!" Sam screamed at Dean, before he broke down in tears.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean said as he knelt down to comfort his brother.

"You hate me now! That's what's wrong! Goddamn Dean!"

"Sammy, I don't hate you. I love you too Sammy."

Sam had just opened his mouth to speak when he passed out.

---

"Chris and Wyatt, you go look for this thing, Paige, ask the elders about lust, Coop, you go check with the cupids about Lust, if anyone knows it'll be them, Phoebe, Leo, Henry, and I will check out magic school. Got it?" Piper directed her family.

"We got it." Everyone chorused when Piper finished.

Wyatt and Chris went in Wyatt's car. They knew there was nearly no chance of actually finding the demon, but they'd be bored sitting around the house all night.

"So Chris. Why not tell everyone? I did, they were fine with it."

"Yeah. But you're the golden child. You can't do anything wrong by their standards. They'd kill me."

"What? They'd be fine with it."

"No they wouldn't. You know they won't refuse you anything; they don't want you to get angry and turn bad. They know I can't do that. I'll never become the ultimate evil. They can control me."

"We stopped that. You came back from the future, Gideon was killed. I'm not turning evil this time."

"Doesn't matter. They know you could, and that has changed how they treat you."

"Ch-" Wyatt began, but was cut off mid-sentence by a man running across the middle of the road with a limp body in his arms. Wyatt swerved to avoid him and jumped out of the car.

"What're you doing?" He yelled at the man, who had knelt over the body he'd been carrying.

"My brother collapsed. I couldn't get him in the car safely."

"Let me and my brother help you. Hey, Chris, get over here."

"Is he okay?"

"No. Breathing and pulse are okay, but I can't wake him up. I think he might have been Curs-." Dean said, before realizing he was mentioning his work to strangers.

"Cursed. That's what you were going to say. You should take him back to our house." Chris said with a sense of authority.

"Yeah. How'd you know they're real?"

"We're witches. Our entire family is. You and your brother should get out of town when we can wake him up. There's a powerful demon loose."

"We know. It's Lust. One of the seven deadly sins. We sent all seven back to hell, but we think that she, or he, has gotten out and is killing people in your town."

"Lust is really a demon? Why haven't they killed more people over the ages?"

"Because they didn't have a chance to. Last year, we opened a devil's gate, and these were the first demons out."

"Really? How the hell did you get rid of them?"

"We managed to exorcise some of them, and I got rid of Lust by drowning her in holy water, and Sam was saved from a few of them by a girl with a demon killing sword."

"Good for you. Seems Lust's gotten smarter though."

"Yeah. And he's not doing it himself now. He'll be harder to catch."

"Alright, we're here. Chris, you help, um, what's your name?"

"Dean."

"Alright. You and Chris take your brother inside; I'll go get Mum and Dad."

---

Piper and Leo were in the middle of the library at magic school, with some senior students helping them when Wyatt orbed in.

"Wyatt, what's wrong, where's Chris?"

"He's fine. We were looking around in the car when this guy ran across the road. His brother's passed out, and we think he's cursed."

"Get Paige and Coop, meet us in the house."

---

"Dean, what happened before Sam collapsed?"

"We had been fighting. He realized it was Lust, and then he said we needed to figure out how to protect ourselves. He had just told me he loved me and said he thought I hated him, but before I could tell him he was wrong, he collapsed."

"Seriously? We should probably ask my uncle Coop. He's a cupid." Then Wyatt orbed in with Coop and Paige.

"Speak of the angel."

"Who's the guy passed out on our couch Chris?"

"Sam. Dean's brother. We think he's been cursed by Lust. Coop, any help?"

"Well he's defiantly in love. But his heart is scared. Who here is Dean?"

"That'd be me."

"Well you're the one then. You'll need to make him know your true feelings. And seal it with a kiss."

"Like, Snow White style?"

"Exactly like that."

"Does it have to be in front of you?"

"Yes. Otherwise Sam won't know it's sincere."

"Sammy, I love you. I have never slept with anyone without thinking of you. You're the only reason I get up in the morning. Sam, it kills me that you even think I'd hate you. I couldn't live with myself if you don't wake up. Sammy, Please."

"Kiss him Dean. You have to kiss him." Coop prompted, and Dean embraced his brother and kissed him passionately.

"Dean? What're you doing? Where are we? Who're all these people?"

"Sam. Clam down. These are the Halliwels. They saved your –well, our- lives. We're at their house. And I broke a curse you got yourself into."

"Was it true?"

"It was absolutely true. I love you Sammy."

**-----**

End of first chapter.


End file.
